


The Visit

by Liravell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: April Filles, Flirting, Other, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Self-Insert, Welcome to My Kingdom of Self-Indulgence, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: Your singing practice is interrupted by a visit of Aloysia Weber, your rival.Made for #AprilFilles prompt "Musicians/Rivalry"





	The Visit

Curtains fluttering in the mild wind tinged the light covering the room with red shadows. For a second you looked at the floor, but when the air vibrated with notes again you refocused on the grand, black piano in front of you. When you heard the right sound you started singing. Your melodic soprano cut through the air. You’ve rehearsed this aria too many times today so when you heard the creak of the doors being opened you felt relief. Your eyes darted to see who your savior was. Your voice broke. The silence fell in the room as you stopped singing and your teacher stopped playing. Savior. You couldn’t be more wrong. In front of you stood the one and only Aloysia Weber.

Aloysia Weber. Another magnificent soprano of Vienna. Always ready to comment your performance with a harsh tone. Ready to shoot you that cold glance of superiority whenever you approach. You couldn’t say that you were enemies. You were… rivals, trying to outshine each other in your performances.

Dressed in a black dress, with a smirk on her face and that killer lashes of her she turned to your tutor.

‘Excuse my intrusion, maestro. I’m afraid I have to speak to your pupil immediately.’ She used her most charming voice. ‘Alone. We need to talk alone.’

Your tutor shot you an annoyed glance. You felt a cold shiver when you thought about why could Aloysia want to talk to you, but slightly nodded to the man.

‘We were supposed to finish anyway…’ he lied and left the room after bowing to you.

‘Aloysia.’ you greeted her coldly. You did not hate her. You did not envy her. You admired her, yet as rivals, you were almost obliged to dislike each other and her offensive manner did not help.

‘I want to call a truce.’ She sat on the piano bench and looked at you expectantly.

‘A truce?’ You searched for an answer in her eyes, but she pretended that this conversation was the most normal thing in the world. 

‘Yes. You’ve probably heard about Mozart newest opera. I knew you would be trying to convince him to give you a part…’ she started explaining with unbothered voice.

‘And you were afraid I would succeed?’ You snarked at her.

She laughed. The sound was sharp, yet attractive.

‘I’m sure you would. After your last performance, there is no one who could deny you a role.’

You looked at her in shock. Aloysia Weber just openly complimented you and as far as you could tell it was not sarcastic or ironic. 

‘I came here because I decided that we could do so much more if the two greatest voices in Austria united instead of trying to drown out each other.’

‘Are you offering me a partnership? A duet?’ 

‘Only if you’re willing to forgive me all my mistakes, gossip, mocking and…’ Aloysia’s voice sounded cautious. She did not want to speak so plainly yet she felt an urge to apologize. 

‘Okay.’ You leaned against the wall and continued to observe her carefully.

‘Okay? Just like that?’ She thought there was a catch. Was there?

‘Oh, if you would like to hear me singing an aria I’m sure...’

She laughed again.

‘There will be no need. I’ve heard all of your arias.

You furrowed your brows. Officially, you heard yourselves two times. Did she attend your operas without telling anyone?

‘Is that so?’ With every second of this strange visit, you were becoming more and more intrigued.

‘I like your voice.’

You saw her look away. She started to play with the piano keys, her long, smooth fingers caressing the instrument.

‘Despite all our little fights I have to admit I also admire your voice, Aloysia.’

‘Only the voice?’ The question was quiet and filled with regret. 

For a second, you thought you saw her eyes widen in shock... Was it a thought that she accidentally said out loud? ...yet when you blinked that slightly amused, cocky smile was on her face again, like a mask. She spread her pink fan and quickly stood up heading towards the exit. 

‘If you decide to join me, we shall meet tomorrow at the opera at noon to discuss the details and join Mozart for dinner.’ she muttered. The rapid pace of the words matched her steps.

‘Not only the voice.’ you said loudly. Aloysia stopped in front of the door. She turned her head to you. Shock quickly gave way to a charming smile of satisfaction. With a swift movement, she pressed the handle and left you alone. You couldn’t suppress a puff of amusement. As smirk crept onto your lips you thought about one thing. This will be either the best decision in your life or the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Reader Insert is not the most... popular type of fanfiction but you cant stop me xD Just forgive me


End file.
